Código Duress
by LadyLisaver
Summary: Sherlock y John son dos universitarios que se deberan enfrentar a un viejo enemigo a la vez que aprenden de la peor forma a no confiar ciegamente. La mujer que venció a Sherlock Holmes. / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡ Nuestro primer año ! Del 221b Baker Street
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a sir Arthur Conan Doyle / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: _¡ Nuestro primer año ! Del 221b Baker Street_**

-¡John! Despierta en este instante - Decía muy entusiasmadamente su compañero de cuarto. A lo que el otro contestaba con murmullos de enfado pero el odio proyectado a su persona no detenía al hiperactivo joven de tratar de llamar su atención. -¿Cómo puedes dormir cuando se presenta algo de esta magnitud?-

Eso consiguió un efecto, el pobre rubio que trataba de dormir se levantó un poco y dirigió la mirada al reloj en su mesita de noche. - ¡LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-

-¿4? Creí que eran las 3, entonces no esta tan mal...-

-Cambio de horario... ¡eso no importa! ¡ Maldición Sherlock, tengo examen a las 7.-

-¿Lo ves? Como quiera tenías que despertar- John solo lo miro con desprecio hasta que el moreno entendio el mensaje y salió de la habitación, ambos sabían que no podría volver a dormir una vez se levantó.

Al fallar tratando de volver a dormir, como era de esperarse, no le quedo más remedio que bañarse, 15 minutos después se encontraba en bata de baño bajando las escaleras dirigiendose a la sala común donde se encontraba su compañero.

Ambos chicos viven en un apartamento en el segundo piso de una residencia de estilo victoriana ubicada en la calle Baker.

La residencia esta dentro del campus universitario donde ambos estudian, y ya llevan cierto tiempo viviendo juntos, eran completos desconocidos al mudarse pero al paso del tiempo adquirieron una relación tan fuerte que se creería se conocen de toda la vida, son el perfecto para el otro... en ocasiones (cuando John no era despertado en plena madrugada).

John se sentó en su sillón y miro expectante a Sherlock, sabía que el moreno no tardaría en actualizarlo. Ahora que lo observaba detenidamente se dio cuenta de sus ojeras, su compañero solía no dormir sus horas ya que siempre estaba en algún caso (tenía que hacer algo en su tiempo libre, según él las materias eran demasiado sencillas y ocupaba algo más para ocupar su mente) ahora se encontraba en su pijama: pantalón azúl que acentuaba el color de sus ojos, playera gris y su bata también azúl la cual lo hacía ver aún más alto, su cabello negro rizado era todo un desorden.

-Estan conectados.- Le dijo Sherlock después de un momento.

-¿Otra vez vas a tener una conversación sólo fingiendo que sé de qué hablas?- Le preguntó John de modo burlón a lo que Sherlock rodó los ojos con impaciencia y trato de explicarse.

-19 de septiembre del año pasado, Roselyn White, fallece de forma misteriosa y los incopetentes policias lo clasifican como suicidio, ninguno de sus conocidos era sospechoso sin embargo una de sus amigas confieza que Rose no era una santa y su novio podría tener más de una razón para buscar venganza solo que convenientemente tenía una gran coartada al haber salido de viaje con su familia a una cabaña descomunicada.. la misma semana del homicidio.-

-Claro que recuerdo ese caso -Le dijo de inmediato John- estabas demasiado seguro de la culpabilidad del chico, pero ¿recuerdas que al regresar estaba increiblemente devastado?-

-Culpa.-

\- Amaba a esa chica, pensaban casarse o eso dijeron.-

-Razón por la cual al enterarse de la infidelidad querría vengarze, tal vez no esperaba que la mataran pero es poco probable... no hubiera conseguido una coartada tan elaborada si no pensara que la policia estaría involucrada.-

-Entonces sigues creyendo que hubo un tercero. Alguien contratado por su novio.-

-Pero por supuesto que hubo un tercero, obviamente. Más temprano acompañé a Greg a una escena de otro crimen al noreste del Campus, una animadora fue asesinada lo interesante es que esta vez atraparon al asesino...-

-¿Interesante? Sherlock, la chica esta muerta ¿sabes?- Sherlock rodó los ojos. Alrededor de todo el Campus la gente hablaba del equipo del único detective consultor, Greg el jefe del departamento de policia del campus, Molly una chica que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la morgue como aprendiz de una patóloga, Sherlock quien era capaz de deducir a las personas con el mínimo margen de error y John la única persona capaz de soportar al increíble Sherlock Holmes y su, aveces insoportable, personalidad. Además que sus conocimientos adquiridos por ser estudiante de medicina eran útiles en ocasiones.

-John, en algún otro instante me sermonearas sobre la empatía, por el momento déjalo. Como decía, el idiota seguía en el edificio cuando llegó seguridad, en la habitación me di cuenta de que la chica había sido envenenada- Asintió hacia su microscopio y donde se encontraban los tubos de ensayo como diciendo que acababa de revisar la muestra por su propia cuenta- Fluoroacetato de sodio.

-¿El compuesto 1080? ¿Estas seguro?- El moreno asintió expectante, solía hacer esto y esperar a que John le dijera todo lo que sabe sobre ciertos temas como si fuera su enciclopedia andante. Suspiró antes de comenzar. - inhibe la generación de energía principalmente para funciones nerviosas, respiratorias y cardiacas. La persona prácticamente sufre de dolor y convulsiones hasta que muere dos horas después.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto pensando en la pobre suerte de esa chica, Rachel.

Sherlock asintió nuevamente complacido por la eficacia de su compañero.

-¡Exactamente John! Alan Scott es estudiante de artes visuales, esta debajo del promedio y definitivamente no tiene lo que se necesita para un plan tan laborioso, ¿de dónde consiguió el compuesto, John? ¿Cómo alguien que se arrepiente de sus acciones inmediatamente después de hacerlas pudo elaborar un plan tan complicado y malvado?-

El rubio rodó los ojos, Sherlock solía añadir palabras como "archienemigos", el bien y el mal, sólo para dar dramatización a su vida.

-¿Arrepentirse dices?-

\- Rachel tenía moretones en el pecho y dedos marcados en los hombros, Molly dijo que murió de falla cardiaca por lo que deduzco que Alan trató de reanimarla sin éxito, la desesperación lo llevo a agitarla del cuello lo que explicaria las marcas en los hombros, se rindió cuando comenzó a convulsionar y comenzó la huída.-

-Pero no consigo entender por qué la relación entre los dos casos... no me mires así maldito genio y explicame.- Sherlock lo había estado viendo con cara de no-me-sorprende-que-no-entiendas.

-Tienes las piezas frente a ti pero no las unes. Rachel y Alan no estaban conectados de ninguna forma, ni sus amigos se conocen, ni un mínimo contacto, ¡Dios! Sus clases ni siquiera son en el mismo edificio, nunca cruzan camino y aún así todo estaba perfectamente planeado, sabía a qué hora serían sus entrenamientos de animadora y la puerta no fue forzada lo que probablemente significa que tenía la llave de su habitación o alguien lo dejó entrar por lo que se introdujo sin parecer sospechoso. Demasiado exacto para ser asesinato aleatorio; nada conectaba a Rose con su asesino tampoco, sus amigos fueron interrogados y los sospechosos tenían coartadas, las coincidencias no existen, John. Esto no fue cosa de suerte. Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por muy improvable que parezca, tiene que ser la verdad. Cada asesinato fue cubierto hasta el último detalle sólo que no se contaba con que Alan fuera tan impredecible y no pudiera completar la tarea lo que significa que de alguna forma lo obligaron a hacer el trabajo.

-¿Cómo lo pudieron obligar?-

-Empiezas a hacer las preguntas correctas.- La emoción del joven detective iba en aumento. -John, esto es más que un asesino en serie, alguien esta detras de todo esto, es una gran cadena y parece trabajo de una organización, no sólo un hombre.-

John casi podía ver la alegría en su voz pero se conocían ya desde hace un tiempo como para que la situación no le resultara tan incómoda.

-John Watson, estamos ante una gran mente maestra. ¡Al fin las cosas se ponen interesantes!-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ya esta buscandonos-

-Significa que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo- Apesar de no ser capaz de ver su rostro sabía que acababa de alegrarle el día al sujeto del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿No es algo malo? Ese hombre tiene cierta fama, si ya esta siguiendo tus pistas se volvió algo peligoso.-

-Ahora, ¿cómo puede eso ser algo malo si apenas empiezo a disfrutarlo?- Dijo entre risillas.- El juego comienza-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La calma antes de la tormenta**

_"... se localiza el cuerpo sin vida del sospechoso, el policía que conducía la patrulla sigue en estado de inconsciencia, testigos del área declaran que..."_

Jonh dejó de prestar atención al comunicado en el momento en el que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Sherlock estaba pasando enfrente de ésta así que John le hizo un gesto para que atendiera. La expresión de su amigo al abrirla le dio a entender que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Un "puedes pasar" es lo que se debe decir, querido hermano.

-Pero no quiero que pases, Mycroft.- Sherlock dijo con veneno en el nombre, John se dio cuenta de la situación y se interpuso entre Sherlock y su hermano. Mycroft es el mayor de los Holmes, si Sherlock era un genio no se comparaba con Mycroft, se llebaban 7 años y desde la infancia había crecido la típica rivalidad entre ellos. Mycroft siempre molestaba a Sherlock llamandolo idiota ya que el intelecto del menor estaba muy por debajo del suyo, la decepción fue enorme al conocer a otros niños y darse cuenta de que Sherlock era en realidad muy inteligente, esto aisló a los hermanos Holmes de muchas situaciones sociales ya que les era complicado hacer amigos, aún más para el mayor. Ahora Mycroft trabajaba para el gobierno, nunca diría en qué pero definitivamente era un puesto importante, solo se entrometía en asuntos policíacos cuando eran de verdad peligrosos para la nación (los casos que Sherlock consideraba divertidos).

-Pasa de una vez.- John hizo a un lado a Sherlock para darle espacio al hombre de entrar. Sherlock se sentó en su sofá mientras que Mycroft lo hizo en el de John, éste último se dio a la tarea de preparar algo de té.

-¿A qué horrible acontecimiento le debemos tu desafortunada visita?- Le preguntó Sherlock.

-Eres universitario, hermano, ya deberías haber madurado, tu actitud solo decepcionaría a Mummy.- Replicó el mayor.

-Deja a Mummy fuera de esto- entrecerró los ojos.

-Por más que disfrute nuestra pequeña conversación hay cosas importantes que debemos discutir.- Dijo con seriedad haciendo que el joven detective le pusiera más atención aunque procuraba mostrar desinterés. - Requiero de tu ayuda para un caso.

-No me interesa.- Contestó al instante.

-Claro que sí.- Interfirió John provocando que su compañero lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Sé que has puesto tu atención en cierto incidente- prosiguió Mycroft ignorando la interrupción.- Y me alegra, a decir verdad quiero que indagues más en el asunto.

-¿Por qué ocuparías mi ayuda? Sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de resolverlo por tu cuenta.-

-Yo no hago trabajo de campo, te confió a ti los detalles prácticos.- Le sonrió como diciendo que no hablaría más al respecto. Le extendió la mano con ademán de que tomara la carpeta que le había traído, al no hacerlo se la tendió a John y éste las comenzó a ojear. - Hay más casos de los que han salido a la luz y es porque hemos estado tratando de mantenerlo controlado...-

-¿quiénes?-

\- Eso no importa, encontraras información útil así que espero le des la seriedad necesaria a esto.-

-Te lo dije, no haré nada.- Mycroft suspiró fastidiado.

-Eso es todo, si me disculpan tengo otros pendientes.- Se levanto y comenzó a irse sin que su hermano menor diera algún indicio de haberlo escuchado siquiera.

En el momento en el que la puerta de la entrada se cerró Sherlock extendió su mano. John rodó los ojos y le tendió la carpeta.

-Eres muy infantil.- John desapareció en su habitación para regresar a la sala 10 minutos después. - Bien, supongo estarás ocupado un rato, voy a salir.

Sin una palabra más se dirigió a la puerta principal, Sherlock lo miró de reojo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- Sherlock se fijó en su vestimenta, el aroma de una loción llegó hasta su nariz. Acababa de volver de su examen y ya estaba vestido lo que significa que sólo había regresado para ponerse algo más decente, quería impresionar a alguien. Además sus practicas de rugby no solían ser tan temprano en el día por lo que supo debía tratarse de...

-Es una chica.- Contestó por fin, no era una pregunta.

-Si, Sherlock, tengo una cita.- Dijo John con un poco de rubor el la cara.

-Creí que ya no salías con Scarlett.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Se llama Zara, y no... es alguien diferente.- Tomando eso como una respuesta aceptable volvió a los documentos en su poder, John sabiendo que la discusión había terminado salió sin decir nada más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada, el Sol hace mucho se había ido junto con la paciencia de cierto detective, John había salido hace ya varias horas y ni siquiera había contestado sus mensajes. Nunca aceptaría estar preocupado pero su compañero no solía desaparecer por tanto tiempo y a decir verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Tal vez dormirá con esa chica...- Era poco probable pero podía ser el caso, el rubio no solía hacer este tipo de cosas en la primera cita pero siempre hay una primera vez...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó ruido en el piso de abajo. Suspiró de alivio aunque si John preguntaba saldría con la excusa de estar revisando el caso y fingiría no haber notado su ausencia cómo solía hacer.

Fuera de la puerta se escuchaban pasos cansados subiendo los últimos escalones y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su apartamento, seguido del sonido tintineante de unas llaves al hacer contacto con el cerrojo.

John abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su compañero aún despierto, en su sofá leyendo los archivos.

"Ni siquiera debió haber notado que no estaba" Pensó John con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su cara pero con mirada ausente.

Sherlock levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad, el gesto pasando completamente desapercibido. No es que John estuviera herido o algo parecido pero en él había algo fuera de lugar, no podía poner un dedo en qué era pero sabía que tenía razón. Había cambiado de camisa y su pantalón tiene una pequeña mancha de café, si derramo su café encima eso explicaría por qué tuvo que cambiar de camisa pero no todo lo demás y ¿por qué no regreso al apartamento por otra en lugar de comprar una? Su residencia se encontraba cerca de la mayoría de las plazas y restaurantes del campus, a menos que hayan salido de éste... Sus zapatos se encuentran más limpios de lo que estaban antes de salir pero la parte baja de su pantalón tiene barro seco. No podía ver sus manos, una estaba en su bolsillo y la otra la ocultaba estratégicamente para parecer casual. Finalmente su rostro... algo en sus ojos había cambiado, parecía al borde de la locura pero su rostro permanecía calmado y eso lo incomodaba aún más.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con..? Olvidé el nombre.- Sabía que no lo había preguntado pero de pronto sentía curiosidad por la cita de John

-..nunca te lo dije. Y bien.- Había tardado en contestar y su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual. Antes de que Sherlock pudiera hacer otra pregunta se despidió diciendo que estaba algo cansado y sin esperar respuesta se encerró en su cuarto.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal, se debatió entre si debería enfrentarlo o dejarlo en paz. Al final decidió enfrentarlo, intentó abrir pero tenía puesta la llave así que tocó la puerta esperando que John le diera permiso de entrar. Del otro lado estaba un agitado John Watson, sabía que no podría engañar al gran detective, sus manos seguían temblando y sabía que si le abría esta vez no podría ocultarlo, cuando Sherlock volvió a tocar habló sin pensar.

-Sherlock! Sólo... déjalo.- No volvió a intentarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Decir que estaba tranquila sería mentir, no se puede estar en paz con tu mente después de un trabajo aunque ya era tiempo de que se fuera acostumbrando. Acababa de llegar a su apartamento y fue directamente al baño.

Era su rutina, recibía su misión y se encargaba de cumplirla al pie de la letra sólo para llegar a su casa y tomar una ducha tratando de olvidar sus problemas hasta que salía del baño y tenía que realizar la llamada a su jefe dejandole claro que nunca se libraría de lo que hizo y así día a día.

La mayoría se merecía lo que les pasaba, los que contrataban sus servicios eran, en su opinión, basura y sólo podían recibir basura a cambio. Pero el día de hoy... ese chico. Estas eran las misiones con las que batallaba, gente que parecía ser inocente y víctimas de las circunstancias. Los odiaba, lo hacía porque su situación le recordaba lo que fue ella en el pasado.

Salió del baño y sacó uno de sus dos celulares el cuál sólo tenía un número registrado con el nombre JM y marcó.

-Tenías razón, fue sencillo, hizo todo lo que le dije.-

-¿Tienes el video?-

-Por supuesto- escuchó la risa del otro lado y la piel se le enchinó.

-¡Excelente! Me enorgulleces como siempre. Espera mi próxima llamada en un par de días, mientras tanto descansa te lo has ganado.- Colgó.

Las cosas estaban por ponerse peor, lo presentía.


End file.
